Asesino en serie
by WhiteRabitt21
Summary: Len y su hermanita Lenka son asesinos seriales, un dia su padre los lleva a matar a un chico peliverde que electrocuta a Len. Despues de dos dias, Len despierta en un hospital y sin recuerdos, excepto su nombre, los Hatsune deciden adoptarlo como hermanito, pero... ese no es su verdadero proposito... (Cap 7 subido)
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! A los que lean mi otro fic "Destinados a estar juntos" GOMENASAI por no subir el capítulo 4, es que estaba enferma, con dolor de cabeza y fiebre y no me dejaban estar en la compu T-T *Llanto*y bueno, con ustedes este fic RinxLen y RintoxLenka

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asesino en serie<strong>

Eran dos pequeños hermanos de 4 años, Len y Lenka, que vivían con su padre en un lugar en donde nadie los encontraría, en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Niños, ¿Están listos para su primer asesinato?-Preguntaba el hombre.

-Si papá, ¿Quién será la primera victima?-Pregunto un niño de cabello rubio y corto de ojos rojos.

-Oye, déjalo que sea sorpresa- Dijo una rubia, gemela del chico, con cabellos largos.

-Hijo, ya sabes que será la primera persona que siga a Lenka a un callejón-Respondió el padre.

Ellos tres alzaron unas pistolas con diez balas, un cuchillo cada uno, y Len llevaba su collar de la suerte de color rojo carmesí, era la primera vez que Len y Lenka matarían a alguien, pues Lenka siempre los atraía a un callejón, y Len siempre saboreaba la sangre de la victima.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Len estaba subido en el techo de una casa con su padre, mientras veían como Lenka atraía a un idiota. La victima de hoy era un chico, típico, de cabello color rosa y ropa negra y dorada.

Cuando el chico llego al callejón, Lenka se trepo lo más rápido que podía al techo de la casa con su hermano y su padre. El chico entro hasta el final del callejón, luego los tres saltaron de lo alto y acordaron en que Len iba a hacer la primera herida sangrante.

Len tomó el cuchillo para hacerlo más "excitante", como dicen ellos, y se lo clavó al muchacho en el estomago, este, solo gritaba de dolor mientras sangraba. Luego Len se alejo, porque le tocaba a Lenka ahora. Ella tomó una de las pistolas y le disparo al chico usando nueve de las diez balas, la ultima, la disparó en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Cuando vieron que el tipo estaba completamente muerto, estos fueron, y empezaron a saborear su sangre.

En ese momento, un guardia de la policía andaba por ahí con una linterna. Estos tres, al escuchar al guardia salieron corriendo yendo luego a su casa.

-Eso fue genial-Decía el rubio.

-Si, ver ese rojo carmesí y saborearlo, era tan excelente-Dijo la niña-Al próximo, lo mato yo.

-No-Dijo el hombre-. Al próximo lo mata tu hermano, por ser el mayor.

Cuando llego la noche siguiente, los tres salieron e hicieron lo mismo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que quien perseguía a Lenka era alguien que estaba armado.

Cuando Len bajó, este chico peli verde, sacó un aparato para electrochoques y lo electrocutó. Luego levantó la mirada. Casi logra ver a Lenka y a su padre, lo que causo que estos corrieran.

-Papá, no quiero dejar a Len- decía Lenka mientras corría.

-Lo siento hija, tendremos que dejarlo, luego volveremos por el-contestaba su padre.

Después de que Lenka y su padre se fueran, el chico vio a Len, que estaba inconsciente. Lo levanto y lo llevo al hospital, donde estuvo 2 días hasta que se logro despertar. En ese momento, sus ojos no eran rojos, eran azules.

-¡Oh!, veo que despertaste-decía una peli verde.

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba confundido.

-Estas en el hospital-respondió

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y mas importante, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntaba Len mas confundido que antes.

-Yo soy Mikuo y ella es mi hermana Miku- respondió el peli verde-. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Yo me llamo, Len Kagamine, es lo único que recuerdo- dijo Len, pues si, al sufrir un electrochoque, perdió todos sus recuerdos.

-Oye Len, hemos decidido adoptarte-dijo una mujer de cabello azul.

-Si vas a ser nuestro hermano, debes saber los nombres de todos, la peli verde que viste cuando te despertaste es tu hermana Miku, el peli verde igual a Miku es Mikuo, la peli azul, es Shimai y yo soy Sumoru.

-¿H-Hermanos? Yey!-dijo Len abrazando a todos fuertemente.

Cuando Len ya se podía retirar, los hermanos Hatsune llevaron a su nuevo inquilino a su casa, lavaron su ropa, y le prepararon una habitación.

-Bueno Len, aquí vas a vivir de ahora en mas, y este será tu dormitorio.

-Arigato Miku-san.

Len tomo la ropa que le dejo limpia Shimai y se la puso. A los 5 minutos, Sumoru llamo a todos a comer.

-¡Len, Miku, Shimai y Mikuo! ¡A comer!- gritaba Sumoru desde la planta baja.

Todos bajaron a ver que preparó Sumoru para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Se sorprendieron al ver que no cocino algo con puerro, que era la comida favorita de los Hatsune.

-Len, no sabía que te gusta, así que hice sushi.

-Esta Bien- dijo amablemente Len- lo probare.

El rubio tomo un rollo con lo palillos chinos y se lo metió en la boca. Al probarlo le salió una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mmm… esta delicioso!- decía Len atragantándose.

-No comas tan rápido- decían los cuatro Hatsune al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón- decía Len avergonzado y con la cabeza debajo de una manera muy adorable.

-Ay que adorable eres- decía Miku abrazándolo.

-Eres tan Kawaii- decía Mikuo sacudiendo su cabello.

-No me hagas eso- se quejaba Len.

Al día siguiente Len se levanto y fue a la habitación de Miku y Mikuo porque se escuchaba un ruido extraño. Cuando entró vio que Mikuo tenia crema de afeitar, una pluma y polvo picapica.

-¡Mikuo-san!, ¿que estas haciendo con Miku?-Decía el rubio susurrando.

-Cállate Len, le hago una broma a Miku.

-¿Broma? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando le haces algo "malo" a alguien, pero solo jugando.

Len entendió lo que le dijeron y se fue a su cuarto y se durmió de nuevo. Cuando todos se levantaron, Mikuo y Len se fueron abajo a desayunar, Sumoru se fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para la escuela, Shimai preparaba el desayuno y Miku…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho a una chica gritar.

-Muy bien, ¿Quien fue el gracioso que me puso crema de afeitar en la cara?

-Fue Mikuo- contesto rápidamente Len mientras reía.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes Len?!

-Mikuo me dijo que te hizo una broma y que una broma era que le hagas algo "malo" a alguien pero solo jugando- dijo Len haciendo comillas en la palabra malo.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno, como sea que sea dejenme sus criticas aqui...<p>

Chauuuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaa que hacen? Bueno, aquí está el 2° capitulo, por cierto, GOMENNASAIII por no actualizar los capítulos de mis 2 fics, es que tengo problemas, no tengo internet, tengo WI-FI de mi teléfono pero por alguna razón la computadora no me lo lee, bueno, aquí el cap:

_Asesino en serie_

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo amigo para Len

Len se quedó paralizado por como Miku le gritaba, así que el solo desayunó en silencio.

-¡Shimai-Nee, ya nos vamos a la escuela!-Gritaban Miku y Mikuo saliendo de la puerta con unas mochilas.

-¿A dónde van Miku y Mikuo?-preguntaba Len.

-Pues a la escuela-respondgió Shimai.

-¿Qué es escuela?

-¿No sabes lo que es escuela Len?-preguntó Shimai, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues, en una escuela te enseñan muchas cosas.

-¿Cuándo podre ir a la escuela?

-No lo sé Len

"Mejor evitó esta charla, mmm… Le voy a hacer ropa, solo tiene esa" Pensó Shimai.

-Len, ¿Quieres ropa nueva?

-Sí, me encantaría- dijo alegremente Len.

Shimai sacó del sótano una máquina de coser. Luego fue por la tela, pero se dio cuenta de que no había de la que necesitaba.

-Len, necesito ir a comprar algo, ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunto Shimai.

-Ok.

Shimai tomó las llaves de la casa y cerró todo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, había un pequeño niño rubio, el cual se acercó a Len.

-¡Hola!, yo soy Nero.

-Hola, mi nombre es Len.

Shimai notó que Len estaba hablando con un niño, que reconoció con facilidad.

-Hola Nero, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Muy bien Shimai-San, en las vacaciones le quitaron el yeso.

-Me alegro mucho

Len miraba con una cara de confusión a Shimai y Nero (N/A: Como cuando nuestra profesora nos pregunta sobre la tarea)

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, Len, él es Nero, el hermano menor de Neru que es amiga de Miku.

-Nero, ¿Quieres venir a casa a jugar con Len?

-Ok.

Shimai llevó a Len y Nero a casa y les dio unos juegos de mesa.

-Len, ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas?

-No

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar al póker?

-Ok.

Nero le enseñó a Len a jugar al póker y Len siempre ganaba.

Después de un rato, Miku y Mikuo llegaron de la escuela, había una chica rubia atrás de ellos con un teléfono.

-Shimai-Nee, ya llegamos de la escuela- gritaba Mikuo desde la puerta.

-Bueno, adiós Mikuo-dijeron Miku y Neru dirigiéndose a la habitación de Miku y cerrando la puerta.

Mikuo entró a la habitación de Len y vio que él y un niño jugabas a las cartas, para ser más exacta, al póker.

-Veo que juegan a las cartas Nero- dijo Mikuo- Es hora de que Len juegue contra el maestro.

-Ok Mikuo-san, pero debo advertirte que Len muy bueno

-Bien, ¿Qué van a apostar?

-¿Eh?

-Apostar, así se juega al póker, tienes que apostar algo y el ganador se queda con todo.

-Oh, Onee-sama no me dijo eso- dijo Nero

-Bueno, ¿Apostamos el postre Len?

-Ok

Mikuo y Len jugaban una y otra, y otra, y otra vez y en cada una, Len era el ganador-

-Gané de nuevo.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Mikuo haciendo pucheros.

-Mikuo, Len ya ganó 9 veces, estoy llevando la cuenta-dijo Nero

-Bien-dijo Mikuo con furia.

Él bajó y sacó de la heladera 3 helados: Puerro, Chocolate y Banana.

-¡Yo quiero el de chocolate!-gritó muy fuerte y animado Nero (N/A: No sé cuál es en verdad su sabor favorito)

-¡Cállate Nero!- esa era Neru saliendo de la habitación de Miku.

-¡Onee-Chan!-gritaba Nero. Neru solo entró a la habitación de Miku creyendo que Nero no la volvería a molestar.

Mientras que en una choza en las afueras de la ciudad, una niña rubia le preguntaba cada 2 horas a su padre: Oto-San ¿Cuándo vamos por Len?

LENKA POV

¿Cuándo iremos por Len?-esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, no dejaba de preguntarle eso a mi padre, extraño mucho a mi hermano.

¿Por qué mi padre no me llevaba a buscar a Len? O que vaya él solo, no me importa mientras traigan a Len a casa

-Lenka, hija, voy a la ciudad, ¿Quieres venir?

-Si vas por Len voy, si no, no-respondí con furia.

Mi padre me dejó sola en casa.

FIN LENKA POV

Sumoru llegó de la escuela y cuando fue a dejar sus cosas, pasó por el cuarto de Len, viendo como Len le ganaba a Mikuo en las cartas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sumoru.

-Len y Mikuo estaban juagando al póker y Len siempre gana, pero Mikuo no le quería dar el postre que habían apostado- respondió Nero mostrándole a Sumoru la tabla con los puntos.

-Bueno, entonces jueguen a otros juegos para definir-sugirió Sumoru.

-Ok.

Jugaron a muchos juegos, y en cada uno, Len ganaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo jugaban, él siempre ganaba.

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno en los juegos Len?-preguntó Sumoru.

-¡Cállate ya Sumoru!-gritaba Mikuo

DESPUES DE 2 HORAS…

-Miku, ya me voy-dijo Neru

-¡Yo no me voy!-grito Nero

-¡Vamos pequeño infante!1

-¡No! ¿Len puedo quedarme a dormir?

-Mmm… No lo sé, ¿Puede Mikuo nii-chan?-pregunto Len

-Pues… ya que-Dijo Mikuo

-¡Neferofo eferefes mofolefestofo!2

-¡Neferufu yafa lafargafatefe!-Grito Nero

Neru se fue dejando a Nero. Mikuo les encendió el televisor para Len y Nero.

-Anuncio importante-dijo una voz- un par de asesinos están rondando la ciudad, creemos que pueden ser los asesinos Kagamine luego de años de esconderse-dijo- por precaución si encuentran a gente rubia con ojos rojos deben alejarse de inmediato, ahora les vamos a mostrar la foto de una de los asesinos-dijo mostrando una foto-como pueden ver, esta niña lleva una coleta y tiene su pelo como una hoja y sus ojos son rojo carmesí.

¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció este?

1: "Pequeño infante" es el apodo de Neru para Nero, puse ese porque así le digo a los hermanitos de mis amigas.

2: Ese idioma con F, lo usamos con mis compañeras como nuestro código secreto.

Y en cada uno de estos capítulos va a aparecer Lenka, no sé si una partecita corta, o larga, solo sé que va a aparecer.

A responder reviews:

iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you

Paulina17: Gracias, si tanto te gustan los Hatsune, habrás notado que en este capítulo hay mucho de ellos y en los próximos capítulos va a haber mucho también… hasta que aparezca Rin, en eso no creo que aparezcan mucho, creo. Y sobre Len, pienso lo mismo: VIVA LEN KAGAMINE.

Y bueno, no olviden dejar reviews.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

¡Hola gente! Perdon si no actualizo, es que, como conté en el onee-short que hice para San Valentín, me llego un nuevo modem de internet y me puse a ver los animes que me faltaban (Si vieron los ovas de Brothers Conflict, saben lo de "50 sombras de Tsubaki" que me traumo) y ver unos videos de mi juego favorito Mad Father.

Quiero decirles que me tardare en actualizar este o el otro que tengo de RinxMikuo, además de que ya están por empezar las clases, y también, quería escribir uno que es sobre Lenka, pero lo escribiré completo, lo separare en capítulos y lo subiré.

Y quería responder en esto a un review que me pusieron.

Alice0623: Vos me decias que la historia va demasiado rápido porque los Hatsune adoptaron a un niño que apenas conocían, en el capitulo 3 vas a entender porque paso lo que paso, gracias a Mikuo y lo que dice. Y sobre las parejas… depende, ya voy a ver como las escribo.


	4. La razon de porque no puedo subir caps

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA… OTRA VEZ.**

Holiwis… ¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! Se que puse otra nota, pero quería avisarles unas cuantas cosas.

1: Lamento decirles… que se me acabo la inspiración, no se que mas escribir, y agradecería si me pudieran dejar unas cuantas ideas de como les gustaría que continuara así me ayudan con los capitulos, pueden ir poniendo los reviews desde el capitulo… bueno, cuando los suba les avisare.

2: El lunes empiezo las clases y no podre subir muy seguido, pero de seguro se me ocurrirán muchas ideas en las horas libres… eso creo, pero con mis compañeras en una hora sin maestra… ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! Ok no xDD y me compre muchos pins en la comiquería de mi ciudad: uno de los Kagamine, 3 de Hora de aventura y uno que dice OH MY PIZZA! Y mi hermana me obligo a comprarle uno del perro de "Invasor Zinc" y otro de "Love Stage" Esa cosa le esta quemando el cerebro! No debe ver yaoi y una galleta de la fortuna, decía "Cuidado" si alguien me ayuda a descubrir que es lo que significa se los agradecería.

Len: Aquí tiene, ya le planche el delantal y le lustre los zapatos.

Yo: Gracias Len, descansa por hoy.

Len: *brillos en los ojos* ¡Gracias White-sama! *Se va*

Así es, Len es mi sirviente, y Rin es mi guardaespaldas ¡No se metan conmigo, chicos del C y el D!

Bueno, aquí me despido con este aviso de porque me estoy tardando…

Matta-nee


	5. Chapter 3

_Asesino en Serie_

Capitulo 3: Video de Terror, un Hatsune muy gracioso y el diario de Mikuo.

-Oye Len-dijo Nero- Esa chica se parece a ti.

-¿Parecida a mí?-dijo el de ojos "Azules", el otro rubio asintió.

-Hmp… ¿Vamos a traer helado?

-Pero… ¿No es muy tarde para helado?

-Ay Len, son como las diez de la noche, es malo comer helado a las doce de la noche.

-Hmm… Ok.

Los dos bajaron con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie por la escalera, se habían sacado sus zapatos para no hacer un solo ruido.

-Len, rápido, ayúdame a sacarlo-susurro Nero y se acerco a la heladera. Len se quedo mirando a sus pies.

-¿No deberíamos ponernos los zapatos?-dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede agarrarte la corriente.

-¿De donde sacaste ese razonamiento?

-No lo se, recuerdo que alguien importante para mi lo dijo, pero no recuerdo quien era, y también recuerdo que fue muy doloroso- dijo Len frotándose la mejilla.

-"Que extraño, esas con las cosas que escucho decir a los grandes"-pensó Nero, giro la vista hacia unas botas para lluvia que había cerca.

-¿En que piensas Nero?

-¿Eh? Oh, en nada-dijo-Mira, podemos ponernos esas botas-señalo a dos pares de botas: un par verde y otro azul-pido el-

-Yo quiero el azul-dijo Len interrumpiéndolo-vos quédate con el verde.

-"¡RAYOS!"-pensó Nero. Ambos fueron lentamente en puntitas de pie hacia ahí, hasta que se escucho una puerta, era la de la habitación de los dos Hatsune mas jóvenes: Miku y Mikuo. Vieron a alguien dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde ellos estaban. Lo único que se les ocurrió fue esconderse… ¿Abajo de la mesada?

Era Mikuo que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer ¿era sonámbulo? Luego de un rato, se fue al comedor a hacer quien sabe que, y Nero y Len pudieron salir un poco.

-Len y Nero, se que están despiertos y que vinieron por helado-grito desde el comedor. Len y Nero se miraron con cara de preocupación- y se que están abajo de la mesada, vengan en este instante- ellos tuvieron que ir y se encontraron con algo muy gracioso, Mikuo estaba usando la ropa de Miku.

No se pudieron aguantar la risa.

-¿No deberían estar dormidos?

-¿Y vos no deberías vestir de hombre?-le respondió Nero, Len se volvió a reír. Mikuo se sonrojo de la vergüenza y Nero le saco una foto ya que se robo el teléfono de Neru.

-¡Borra eso!

-Me pregunto que dirán los 700 amigos de Neru de esta foto.

-¡No la envíes!

-¿Por qué no?

-No menciono lo suyo si no mencionan lo mío.

-Si, y queremos el helado redondito relleno con dulce de leche.

-Ni lo sueñes, ese es para la reunión de la escuela.

-¿Quieres agregarle algo gracioso a esta foto?

-Ok, ok, Agh eres odioso.

LENKA POV

Estaba en la cocina, haciéndome un sándwich, mire con nostalgia hacia la heladera, recuerdo cuando Len casi se electrocuta.

~Flash Back~

Len estaba en la heladera, descalzo aparentemente, y estaba apunto de abrir la heladera. Lenka se tiro sobre sacándolo del camino. Para después abofetearlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Quería un sándwich!-grito Len mientras tenia a su hermana encima de el.

-¡No seas tarado! ¡NUNCA toques la heladera si no tenes zapatos puestos! ¡Te podes morir!-dijo Lenka levantándose.

-Pudiste solo habérmelo dicho, no tenias que ir a la fuerza-dijo Len.

-Si te lo dijera simplemente no me harías caso-dijo Lenka ayudando a Len a levantarse-Vos solo aprendes a la fuerza.

-Eres una hermana malvada-dijo Len.

~Fin Flash Back~

Ese Len, solo aprende a la fuerza, mi padre no estaba, asique lo único que se me ocurrió fue ver la televisión.

FIN LENKA POV

Al día siguiente, Nero se levanto primero que Len.

-Buenos días Mikuo-san-saludo cuando llego a la cocina.

-Ah… Buenos días Nero-dijo Mikuo con la cara en la computadora, ignorando la mayoría de las palabras del rubio.

-¿Qué estas viendo?

-Videos.

-¿De que?

-De terror.

-¿Puedo ver?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!-grito y se fue al piso de arriba con sus auriculares negros y su computadora (N/A: Parece mi hermana) Se sentó en una banca cerca de la puerta de su habitación.

-KYAAAAA-grito peor que Miku, cuando vio un video de Five Night, nigth O como sea At Freddy's 3 para luego taparse la cara con el almohadón.

-¿Eh?-Len se había despertado por el grito de niña de Mikuo-"Debió ser Miku-nee"- pensó, se levanto y fue a ver que pasaba. Al salir se encontró con una persona que tenía la cara tapada con un almohadón.

Len se acerco y se lo saco, Mikuo pego un grito peor que el anterior, esta vez sonaba como puerquito con helio.

Respiro agitado -¡Len me asustaste!- el mencionado rubio estaba fresco como lechuga. Mikuo puso una sonrisa sádica disfrazada de una sonrisa normal-¿Te gustaría ver este video conmigo?

-Hmm… Ok-dijo Len un tanto inseguro (N/A: Y si, ¿Quién va hacer algo que alguien con una mirada sádica le dice?) Mikuo le mostro el video-que lindos animales, pero debo irme a desayunar.

Mikuo estaba "WTF? ¿Qué clase de niño no se asusta con algo como eso?"

-"Debo anotar esto"-pensó para después bajar al sótano. Caminó por el pasillo y presiono una palanca atrás de un viejo cuadro, esa palanca levanto la pared y apareció una puerta de madera detrás. Mikuo entro y adentro había una mesa con una pluma blanca con tinta, que al lado tenía un cuaderno, había una jaula vacía, en la pared muchas de esas cosas con las que electrocuto a Len (N/A: Miren el cap 1) y en otra mesa, tubos de ensayo, frascos etc.

_Día 2:_

_ He notado que Len no se levanta muy temprano, pero tal vez será porque se acostó tarde con Nero. Le mostré el video de Five Night at Freddy's 3 y no le dio miedo, no dijo ni pio, bajo a desayunar, debería estudiarlo mejor, al menos hasta que encuentre a otro Kagamine._

_ A los Kagamine les atrae la sangre, debo descubrir porque, aun hay muchas dudas en mí cabeza._

El Hatsune se recostó en su silla –"Len, si no fueras un asesino, o si no te odiara, siempre te consideraría como mi hermanito"-pensó.

-Luki, prometo que te vengare, no importa lo que tenga que hacer-dijo para si mismo- No soporto a los que matan a mi familia.

Se dirigió a un tubo con una tela enorme encima, quito la tela y se revelo a una mujer rubia con una remera y pantalón negro con amarillo roto en el final que parecía estar congelada.

-Hm-el Hatsune mostro una pequeña sonrisa-Tranquila Lily, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome, te reunirás con tus hijos, aquí, en este mismo lugar, o cuando los mate-dijo.

Sali de entre los Yuyos! Ok no.

Por fin pude actualizar, la escuela me esta matando! Estúpido 6º grado. Ahora, no se cuando podre subir el 4º, lo intentare escribir en mi teléfono, y cuando lo tenga listo lo paso a la compu.

Y esto es para hacer un nuevo projecto:

Cual de estos es el que mas les agrada:

Rinto

Mikuo

Len

Ted

Piko

Gakupo

Kaito

Nero

Rei

Luki

Gumiya

Y cual de estas chicas es la mas y la que menos les agrada:

Lenka

Rin

Miku

Teto

Gakuko

Luka

Gumi

Kaiko

Rui

Neru

Meiko

Cuando me digan en los reviews les dire sobre que trata el projecto.

Y eso es todo… Adioooooooooos!


	6. Chapter 4

**Hola gente Kawaii! Después de tiempo actualizo el fic, la escuela me mantiene bastante "entretenida", en especial porque es mi último año de primaria T-T un año de tareas y sueño. **

**Este cap se tratara mas sobre Lenka que de Len y habrá muchas cosas nuevas, incluido la revelación de quien es el padre de Lenka… ¿Qué? No es León **

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y BLA, BLA, BLA**

* * *

><p><em>Asesino en serie<em>

Cap 4: ¿Pasado, presente y promesas? La aparición de alguien nuevo

Mientras Mikuo hacia sus cosas sádicas en el sótano, Len y Nero desayunaban en el primer piso.

-¿Por qué te despertaste tan tarde Len?-preguntaba Shimai poniendo una taza de café con leche en la mesa.

-Oh, eso, pues fue por- respondió Len, pero dejo de hablar cuando Nero le hizo la seña de que se callara (N/A: Ya saben, esa típica cara cuando quieren que su amig deje de hablar)

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… creo que tenía mucho sueño-dijo, Nero suspiro de alivio.

-Hmm… Nero no hagas que Len coma helado en las noches le darán pesadillas por tanta azúcar-dijo para tomar un sorbo de café con leche.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Nero nervioso.

-Ahora lo se.

Mikuo salió del cuarto escondido en el sótano, subió a su cuarto y tomo un paraguas, su campera y su bufanda.

-¿A dónde vas Mikuo?-pregunto Miku, pues estaba acostada con su celular.

-Voy a un lugar a arreglar algo-dijo Mikuo sin mirar a su gemela. Miku se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba por hacer.

-¿Vas por lo de Luki?-no hubo respuesta por parte de Mikuo. Bajó la cabeza.

-Sabes que no soporto a aquellos que matan a mi familia.

-Mikuo-Miku se levanto y le levanto la cara-sabes muy bien que toda la familia quiere vengarse, pero no le hagas daño a Len… aun.

-No comenzare con el-dijo tomando un revolver y cargándolo-empezare con el primero de todos

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, a su padre, el que comenzó esto-dijo escondiendo el arma entre su ropa y bajando al 1er piso.

Len noto como Mikuo se iba; con la mirada baja, caminata lenta y una cara triste.

-¿A donde vas Mikuo?-le pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Voy… a salir un rato.

* * *

><p>LENKA POV<p>

Papá no volvía, estaba algo preocupada.

-Debería ir a buscarlo-dije, pero el siempre me decía que no saliera sin permiso, me repetía que podrían hacer algo por mi apariencia, los Kagamine tenemos ojos rojos y pelo rubio: largo las chicas y corto los hombres.

-¿Qué hago?-me pregunte-Ahora que recuerdo, creo que mamá me hablo de algo sobre mis ojos hace un par de años, antes de que desapareciera.

Flashback (Pov normal)

-Mami, Me levante esta mañana y mis ojos tenían distinto color-dijo Lenka con una cara triste, su conejito murió hace unos cuantos días, para aclarar

-Jaja, ¿Y de que color eran?

-Se veían verdes, ¿No crees que es extraño?

-Hija, voy a contarte algo sobre nuestra familia, es algo que quiero que nunca olvides-dijo la mujer sacando un collar con la clave de Fa.

-¿Qué es esto mami?

-Es un collar con la clave de Fa, escucha Lenka. Nuestra familia tiene un don muy especial, cuando demostramos sentimientos o estados de animo sinceros nuestros ojos cambian de color-le explico prendiéndole el collar- tu hermano Len comparte una habilidad contigo, quiero que ambos usen estos collares y estén siempre unidos-Dijo sacando otro collar igual-dale esto y recuerda que cuando yo no este… quiero que cuides de el, aun cuando eres la menor.

Fin Flashback (Fin Pov normal)

-Mama… yo te prometí… cuidar de Len, lamento no haberlo hecho-dije en un tono muy depresivo- Te prometo… que lo encontrare-dije decidida. Tome unas trabas y me ate el pelo con un truco que aprendí haciendo travesuras en casa hace un par de semanas. Fui y me mire al espejo-Parece mas corto- cuando me vi a la cara mis ojos se veían violetas, pero no me importaba- debo salvar a papa y a Len.

-"Nunca te defraudare mama"-pensé saliendo de casa, conocía el camino a la ciudad.

FIN LENKA POV (A partir de ahora, es todo lo que sigue pero en narrador omnisciente)

-"¿Dónde puede estar papa?"-eran las palabras que rondaban sin fin en la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

Después de un rato de búsqueda sin resultado, se fue al parque y se sentó en una hamaca.

-Ah…-dijo en un suspiro.

Un pequeño rubio de ojos grises* la estaba mirando desde lo lejos.

-Oba-chan* ¿Quién es esa niña?-le pregunto a su abuela.

-No lo se Rinto.

-Se ve muy sola y triste, ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

-No lo se, puedes ir a preguntarle y quizás hacerte su amigo.

-¿Enserio crees eso Oba-chan?

-Claro, a veces cuando las personas están tristes necesitan ayuda de alguien mas-dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Lenka. Rinto asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la hamaca de al lado.

-Hola, yo soy Rinto-dijo saludando cortésmente. No hubo respuesta, Lenka voltio un poco la cabeza-Entiendo que seas tímida, yo antes solía ser así-dijo, de nuevo Lenka no respondió.

A Lenka se le resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla, si no encontraba a su padre… estaría sola, abandonada, pues ella no tenia amigos por el hecho de ser una asesina de 4 años con mente de 9. Rinto noto al instante que Lenka estaba triste, pues comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Estas, triste... se te nota, ¿Me explicas por que? Quizás pueda ayudarte-dijo Rinto extendiendo una mano, Lenka no respondió, era un completo extraño ¿Cómo le iba a responder a algo como eso?-Hay algo que siempre me anima-dijo buscando entre las cosas de su mochila y sacando una foto-Mira-dijo pasándosela, Lenka, para que la dejaran de molestar, tomo la foto y la miro (N/A: No hay ganas de describirla así que imagínensela ustedes) Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Veo que te alegro-dijo Rinto con una sonrisa.

-Es algo gracioso-dijo mirando al chico-Creo que me alegraste un poco Rinto.

-Esa foto siempre me alegra, pensé que te alegraría a ti también, Emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-L-Lenka-dijo dándole la mano

-Y ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-No encuentro a mi Oto-san.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar, ¿Cómo es?

-Es alto, rubio y de pelo largo, con ropa negra, usa un extraño collar negro que parece de perro y si ve un samurái enloquece-dijo Lenka describiéndolo (N/A: ¿Ya tienen una idea de quien es su padre?)

-Voy a tratar de buscarlo, en una de esas tal vez lo veo cuando me valla a mi casa y le digo que estas en el parque, pero te aseguro-dijo, pero fue interrumpido por su abuela.

-¡Rinto, ya vamos a casa, creo que va a llover!-le dijo la señora.

-¡Ya voy, Oba-chan!-dijo saludándola con la mano.

-Brrr… tengo frio-dijo Lenka frotándose los brazos, pues la ropa que solía usar era un pantalón corto y una remera mangas cortas-Bueno, me voy a buscar a mi papa-dijo ya por irse, pero Rinto la agarro del brazo.

-Espera, toma-dijo sacándose la campera verde oscura que tenia-toma, no soportaría que te congeles-dijo dándosela-solo nunca me olvides.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Lenka sacando su meñique, ¿es una promesa… que ninguno de los dos debe olvidar?

-Bueno, adiós-dijo corriendo a donde estaba su abuela, saludando a Lenka desde lo lejos. Cuando Rinto ya no se veía, Lenka miro a la campera.

-No, no pienso olvidarte-dijo con una sonrisa y colocándose la campera para luego salir corriendo.

**ATENCION Desde aquí es sobre Rinto ¿Okii?**

-¿Y Rinto? ¿Te hiciste su amigo?

-Si Oba-chan

-¿Y como se llamaba?

-Lenka

-Tal vez puedan hacerse novios en el futuro-dijo la señora solo en modo de broma. Rinto se sonrojo un poco.

Durante el camino a casa, Rinto fue contándole a su abuela sobre Lenka.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo entrando a su casa.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo el parque?-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño corto.

-Bien mami, hasta-dijo, pero lo interrumpió su madre.

-Estas muy frio, ¿que paso con tu campera? Explícamelo después, primero ve a ponerte una campera, un buzo o algo abrigado-le dijo la mujer. Rinto obedeció y corrió hasta su habitación.

-Oka-san no creerá lo que paso en el parque-dijo Rinto, buscando entre su armario un abrigo. Rinto no era una de esas personas que tienen casas de más de un piso, tienen decoraciones y todo el show, el pequeño rubio vivía en una casa humilde, con su madre Meiko, su padre León, su abuela Lola y su hermana adoptiva Rin, ya que Rinto era adoptado.

Cuando Rinto regreso con su madre, su padre ya había llegado de su trabajo.

-¡Oh! Hola Rinto- dijo girando la mirada hacia el pequeño rubio.

-Hola papa-dijo acercándose. El hombre lo alzo-Mama, ¿Donde esta Rin?-pregunto.

-Rin esta en la casa de una amiga, después vendrá-le respondió, Rinto puso una cara baja-¡Oh! León, Rinto fue al parque y creo que hizo algún amigo.

-¿Enserio Rinto?-él asintió con la cabeza-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lenka

-¿Es una chica?

-Si, y era muy agradable.

-Haber cuéntame todo-dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa. Rinto empezó a hablar sobre lo que paso.

-Hola mama, hola papa, ya volví-dijo Rin entrando, pero nadie lo noto porque Rinto estaba hablando. Rin, muy triste, comenzó a caminar lentamente a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAA! Y yo por fin actualizando, un peso menos en mi conciencia.<strong>

**Y si alguien (Por si acaso) cumple años en este mes FELIZ CUMPLE! de parte de WhiteRabitt21**

**Estuve muy inspirada para escribir porque se me corto el internet por unos días y estuve con ideas para este cap. Y es para recompensar porque estuve con pruebas, ¡pero no os preocupéis! Escribo por el celular en las noches.**

**Rinto es de ojos grises porque vi los videos de la saga Darling y ellos tenían los ojos grises. ****Marry me promise! Me hizo llorar TT-TT **

**Oba-chan significa abuela, lo vi en Ao no ****Exorcist.**

**Dianis Mar: ¿Viste? Pude poner a Rinto, pero no a Rin, en el otro si aparece Rin, al principio nomas.**

**Sychronicity girl: Mikuo es todo un SADICO ASESINO QUE ESCONDE COSAS EN EL SÓTANO.**

**Eso por ahora gente**

**Byeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 5:Actualizado porfin!

_Asesino en Serie_

_Capitulo 5: ¡Capitulo especial! Los Azume y Nakame._

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo una pequeña rubia con pelo corto, Rin Azume. Su familia la ignoro por escuchar al menor mientras contaba su historia.  
>-¡Oh! Rin-chan ya volvió-dijo mirando hacia la pequeña rubia que estaba por entrar a su pieza. Rin giro la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba. No dijo nada y entro en su habitación con la cabeza baja.<br>-Es mejor que prepare la cena-dijo Meiko caminando hacia la cocina.  
>-Y yo debo ir a bañarme-dijo León para después ir hacia el baño.<br>-Yo voy a regar el jardín-dijo Lola.  
>-Oba-chan, ¿Puedo ayudarte?<br>-No Rinto, tu debes hablar con Rin-dijo la abuela.  
>Rinto fue a la habitación de Rin y toco la puerta tres veces.<br>-Quien sea, no quiero abrir-dijo desde adentro.  
>-Soy yo-dijo Rinto con suavidad. Rin se paro y abrió un poco la puerta.<br>-¿Que quieres?-dijo Rin  
>-¡Que bueno que volviste! Quería contarte algo que me-dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Rin.<br>-Largo  
>-¿Que?<br>-Largo  
>-R-Rin, no te estoy entendiendo…<br>-¡¿Que no entiendes?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de mi vida!-grito Rin, tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la casa, para después cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Rinto comenzó a poner ojos medio llorosos.

-D-De acuerdo-dijo con la cabeza baja alejándose de la puerta.

RIN POV

-¡Ya llegue!-dije entrando en mi casa, ya quería contarles a mamá y papá que hice con Miki hoy. Nadie me vio llegar, todos estaban con Rinto, ese pequeño torpe que me robo a mi familia desde que llego. Me fui a mi habitación con la cabeza baja.

-¡Oh! Rin-chan ya volvió-escuche que alguien dijo, levante la cabeza para ver quien se acordó de que seguía viva, tan solo era el torpe adoptado. Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta suavemente. Después de un rato escuche que golpearon mi puerta tres veces.

-Quien sea, no quiero abrir-dije en un tono frío.

-Soy yo-dijo Rinto con suavidad desde afuera. Me pare y abrí un poco la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?-dije en un tono frío.  
>-¡Que bueno que volviste! Quería contarte algo que me-dijo, pero lo interrumpí.<br>-Largo  
>-¿Que?<br>-Largo  
>-R-Rin, no te estoy entendiendo…<br>-¡¿Que no entiendes?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de mi vida!- le grite y cerré la puerta fuertemente, odiaba a este huérfano desde el día que lo trajeron, lo única que hacia era quitarme a mi familia. Me recosté sobre mi cama y me puse a mirar el techo.

-"¿Qué hizo por mi?"- me puse a pensar. Ahora que recuerdo, paso algo con el cuando fuimos a buscar un hermano.

Flashback (Pov Normal)

-Oka-san, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo la pequeña Rin mirando a un edificio pintado de Verde por afuera.

-Rinny-dijo la mujer agachándose-Vamos a buscarte un hermanito.

-¿U-Un Hermanito?

Las dos entraron en el orfanato, por dentro era blanco con naranja. Por un rato estuvieron haciéndole preguntas a muchos niños, ninguno le agradaba a Rin, todos eran un grupo de agrandados muy creídos. Como la pequeña rubia no quería seguir escuchándolos, se fue al patio. Ese día estaba muy lluvioso. Unos niños se acercaron a ella.

-Oye tonta-le dijo uno con la gorra al revés-Eres una pendejita ¿Verdad?

-Debes serlo-le dijo otro con bufanda azul- Nos rechazaste, a lo mejor del orfanato.

-¿Lo mejor del orfanato? Jajaja-dijo riéndose- yo se como son ustedes con tan solo verles las caras.

-Si-dijo uno con un gorrito verde- Somos lo mejor de lo mejor, y somos lo mejor que cualquier persona haya visto.

-No lo son-respondió Rin- son unos creídos que se creen algo que no son-Rin camino para entran, el cielo se estaba poniendo nublado y negro.

-Eres una tonta-dijo el primer chico en voz baja. Los tres la agarraron del pelo y se lo mesclaban con barro. Uno de ellos le empezó a tirar tierra en la cara.

-¡Déjenla!-dijo un pequeño rubio, los niños molestos se pusieron a ver a quien los llamaba.

-¡Que miedo! El pequeño Rinto nos dará una paliza-dijo el de la bufanda burlándose. Rinto saco una piedra y se las tiro a ellos. Los tres la esquivaron.

-Ay que miedo, como si una piedrita nos fuera a dañar-dijo el de la gorra. Rinto comenzó a gritarle a la directora del orfanato, los tres salieron corriendo, efectivamente su plan dio el resultado que quería.

-G-Gracias-dijo Rin levantándose del suelo para después tocar su cabello lleno de barro.

-De nada-dijo el chico para ayudarla a levantarse-ven, por aquí puedes lavarte el cabello-dijo guiándola a un lavadero bajo con unas botellas de shampoo y acondicionador. La rubia inclino la cabeza, le entrego su campera a Rinto y se echó el shampoo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le dijo el menor.

-Rin, Rin Azume.

-Mucho gusto Rin, yo soy Rinto, Rinto Nakame.

-¿Nakame?

-¡Rinto!-Llamaba la directora del orfanato. El rubio dejo la campera de la chica en una silla y fue.

Después de sacarle todo el barro a su cabello, Rin se lo secaba con una toalla mientras pasaba por la habitación de Rinto. Lo miraba con atención; estaba sentado en su cama y tenia un medallón. Lo abrió y se empezó a escuchar "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. La música fue reemplazada por su llanto.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte mamá? ¿Por qué me dejaste con papá? ¿Por qué me hizo eso?-repetía. Rin se acerco suavemente para no sorprenderlo. Él cerró el medallón bruscamente y dejo de llorar.

-¿R-Rinto?

-Hola Rin, supongo que me viste llorar ¿verdad?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza. El segundo suspiro-Todos l os del orfanato se burlan por esto, me dicen que mis padres no me querían y que mi madre se suicidó para no verme mas a la cara.

-¡Rin!-Meiko buscaba desesperada a Rin y la encontró en una de las habitaciones del orfanato-Rin, que bueno que te encuentro, no te veía por ningún lado.

-Mami, el es Rinto-dijo señalándolo-¿Podemos adoptarlo?

-¿Estas segura Rin?

-Si, ¿Quieres formar parte de nuestra familia Rinto?

El rubio mostró una gran sonrisa-¡Si!-dijo abrazando a Rin.

FinFlashBack (Fin del POV normal)

Ese fue un gran día, tal vez no debí decirle eso. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, de seguro le abriría y me dirá: "_Ya sabia que ibas a hacer esto"_ Esta vez no fue así, el no estaba, esta vez no.

FIN RIN POV

* * *

><p>-"Si Rin no me necesita me iré"-pensó Rinto-Ella fue la única razón por la cual vino aquí: para hacerla feliz-comenzó a poner sus cosas en una bolsa. Suspiró-Solo tengo un lugar a donde ir.<p>

Salió muy sigilosamente por la casa, ya afuera camino unas 10 cuadras hasta llegar a una gran casa. Tocó a la puerta y una señora con cabello rubio oscuro la atendió.

-Hola señora Akita, ¿Esta Nero?

-Lo siento Rinto. Esta en la casa de un nuevo amigo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo cap! Perdón por no actualizar antes! Es que ando con trimestrales TT-TT y tengo que estudiar, pero la mayor parte la tenia escrita así que termine de escribirla ahora ^^<strong>

Dianis Mar: **Ya apareció Rin! Y perdóname por no actualizar temprano *Se frota el cuello* Como ya explique arriba, tenia trimestrales y no podía acercarme a la compu por mucho tiempo. Y termine poniendo a Rin en todo el cap ^^**

Sychronicity girl:** Si, pobre Lenka TT-TT.**

**Me despido por ahora ****hasta que termine el trimestre****.**

**Adioositoos(?)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hoooolaaaaaaa! Sip, aun estoy viva *-*. Tuve algunos problemas, y que ya saben es sobre la escuela, pero este año fue: Viaje y Cena de Egresados, Trimestrales, Cursillos de la Secundaria, mi acto de colacion y me volvi loca.**

**Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asesino en Serie<strong>_

_Capitulo 6: Reconciliaciones y un nuevo amigo_

-¿Donde queda la casa de Len?-se preguntaba en voz alta.

-Rinto-la señora Akita se agacho a la altura del niño y puso la mano en su hombro-sigues esta calle dos cuadras y doblas a la derecha, en una casa de dos pisos con balcón blanco y notas musicales.

El menor mostró una gran sonrisa-¡Arigato (gracias), señora Akita!-salió corriendo hacia la dirección de la casa del tal Len.

* * *

><p>RIN POV<p>

Rinto... él... ya no estaba, ¡Ya no estaba! Todo esto es mi culpa, se fue por mi culpa, ¡Mi culpa! Tenía que encontrarlo... y ya sabía el lugar al que iría. Tome mi bufanda color canela y salí de mi casa muy sigilosamente. Nadie me notó, aunque era algo normal. Salí corriendo a la casa de Nero, el amigo de Rinto. Al llegar llamé a la puerta y me atendió Neru.

-¿Rin? ¿Que haces aquí?-me dijo mirándome.

-No... tengo tiempo... para... explicar...-dije agitada de tanto correr-¿Sabes... donde esta... Rinto...?-le dije recuperando aire.

-Si, se fue a la casa de Len-me dijo, tome un momento para tomar el aire que me faltaba y pude hablar con claridad.

-¿Y ese... quien es?-le dije, realmente... ¿Quien era Len?

-Es el nuevo hermano de Miku-respondió como si fuer lo más obvio del mundo.

Momento... ¿MIKU TENIA UN NUEVO HERMANO?

-¿Tiene un nuevo hermano?

-¿No te dijo nada?-negué con la cabeza-Es cierto, últimamente no puedes ir a su casa. Como sea, ahí esta Rinto, según lo que me dijo mi mamá.

-¡Gracias Neru-chan!-dije y salí corriendo a la dirección de mi amiga Miku.

FIN RIN POV

* * *

><p>Rinto llego a la casa de Len y toco la puerta. Un pequeño rubio le abrió.<p>

-E-Etto... ¡H-Hola! Mi nombre es Rinto, ¿Esta Nero aquí?

-¡Hola! Rinto... Mmm, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Respondió tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Rinto lo miro fijamente-¿Hm? ¿Estas bien?-Cuando Rinto lo observó, se percató de que Len es igual a cierta chica rubia que se encontró en el parque.

"El es igual a..."

-...Lenka-sin darse cuenta Rinto completó la frase en voz alta. No se percató de lo que hacia y abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba-¡Oh! L-Lo siento.

-No tienes de que disculparte. Nero esta arriba.

-¡NEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el niño bajo a toda prisa al escuchar que su amigo lo llamaba. Al ya estar abajo, dirigió su vista al pequeño rubio -¡Nero! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!-Rinto corrió hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Hmmmm? Me estas abrazando y viniste corriendo, eso significa que algo malo paso-Nero empujó un poco a Rinto- Vamos, cuéntame.

-B-Bueno... -lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos grises- Estaba con mi familia y-Rinto contó toda la historia.

-Creo que necesitas algo que te alegre mucho-dijo Len y se fue a la cocina. Buscó en toda la alacena hasta encontrar un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate y sacó del freezer los últimos tres helados que quedaban, uno de chocolate, otro de banana y el ultimo de naranja - ¡Toma! ¿Te gusta de naranja?

-Gracias, es mi sabor favorito.

Los tres fueron al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Len, y se pusieron a jugar a la Play que tenían Mikuo y Sumoru guardada por ahí. Tocaron el timbre y los tres hicieron piedra, papel o tijeras y perdió Len. Cuando fue a abrir se encontró con una pequeña rubia de ojos azules con un moño blanco en su cabeza.

-¡L-Lo siento! Pero... -dijo la pequeña- ¿esta Rinto-kun aquí?- Len no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola, estaba quieto como paralizado- ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

-Disculpa-volvió en si Len- Es que... te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco.

-¡¿Eh?!-la rubia lo agarro por los hombros- ¿Es rubio?-

-Sip

- ¿Y-Y-Y tiene ojos grises?-

-Sip

-¡¿Y usa broches como los míos en el cabello?!

-Sip

-¡Ese es Rinto-kun!-Sacudía violentamente por los hombros al pequeño- Oh, lo siento.

-Tranquila- sacó una galleta del paquete- ¿Quieres?

-Claro, muchas gracias ¿Emmmm?

-Len-dijo mordiendo la galleta- ¿Y tu eres?

-¡Asi que tu eres Len! Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Rin- los dos se dieron la mano, y Len le indicó que subiera. Pasaron al lado del cuarto de Miku, la cual saludo a Rin.

-¡Hola Rin! ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea que andas acá?

-¿Ya hiciste tú la tuya?

-Ah-Ganas esta vez.

Siguieron hasta el final del pasillo donde estaban jugando Rinto y Nero al Kings of Fighter.

* * *

><p>LENKA POV<p>

Seguía buscando a papá, pero con este frío dudaba encontrar algo. Caminé a casa rápidamente. Pensé en algo que hacer. Si no hacia nada, tal vez no lo encontraría nunca.

Papá, se que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero necesito hacerlo, llamaré a mi primo Oliver, el sabrá que hacer.

-Necesito una ducha caliente-dije para mi misma.

Cuando salí y me cambié, anduve buscando el teléfono en su lugar habitual, pero no estaba. En el cajon, descubrí una nota

_"Lenka:_

_ Apuesto a que estas buscando el teléfono para llamar a Oliver o alguien mas ¿Verdad? Oh, hija, no deberías hacer algo como eso. Papá se enojaría mucho con su pequeña. Por eso, lo escondí donde no lo encontraras. Puedes estar meses buscándolo. Pero no hallaras nada._

_ -Tu padre"_

¡Ese maldito! Sabe que odio cuando hace esas cosas. Debo buscar en donde el cree que menos se me ocurriría.

Estuve pensando un lugar y me di cuenta de algo al ver el cuarto de papá, con mi ojo detallista note que uno de los tablones estaba unos 1.5 cm mas levantado. Corrí para ver, y, al levantarlo, me encontré con algo horrible: Había un libro con la foto de una mujer y un cráneo humano sobre este.

Comencé a leer el libro, el año y el día eran poco visibles por el tiempo y el polvo:

"Este diario esta destinado a mis queridos hijos cuando muera:

X/X/XXXX: Pequeños, comenzaré con sus nombres, ¿Como debería llamarlos? Esa pregunta le hice a mi esposo Yohio. Dijo que a la niña Lenka, y al niño Len. Me parecen nombres lindos.

XX/X/XXXX: Mis niños, descubrí que su padre esta con cosas satánicas, espero que no los incluya, no se que haría si mis niños se volvieran demonios o sacrificios.

X/XX/XXXX: Después de tenerlos, parecía estar algo débil, más de lo usual, espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con su padre. [...] Cuando me asome a la puerta de la cocina para comer algo note que su padre tenia un cuchillo muy afilado y los ojos rojos. Él no era así.

XX/XX/XXXX: Su padre salia muy seguido y cuando volvía estaba lleno de sangre. Solo espero que no me pase nada con respecto a su comportamiento [...] Parece estar viniendo a casa. Debo esconder el diario por ahora.

XX/XX/XXXX: Me siento muy débil. A penas y tengo algo de energía para escribir. Navidad es en un mes y quisiera comprarles algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Solo quiero decirles que, si no llegan a conocerme, espero que la que sea su madre, sea una buena mujer y los cuide mucho.

Voy a extrañar a todos mis seres queridos, y en especial a mi mejor amiga Lily."

En la siguiente pagina, había una caligrafía distinta a la de esta mujer:

"Hijos, deben seguir los pasos de su padre, no quiero que terminen diferente, sigan ese camino. Esas son las palabras que debías escribir, no lo que realmente escribiste. Tu esposo era una persona sencilla de controlar. Un demonio puede meterse fácilmente en su cuerpo y dominar su mente. Y puedo controlarlo para que haga algo como lo que hizo contigo. Y - - - - - - -"

Las palabras del final estaban muy borrosas como para saber lo que decía. Eso significa... que este cráneo... es de mi verdadera madre...

-Calma mamá. Lily me cuido bien durante toda mi vida. Pero te prometo que mi vida irá por un camino mejor que el de papá-dije, y luego bese el cráneo de mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Se que anduve muy ausente, demasiado ausente pero por temas de falta de tiempo, no pude publicar nada de nada.<strong>

**POR CIERTO!: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Que la pasen bien!**

**Pregunta importante! ¿Que les dieron? A mi una remera y una tableta gráfica.**

**.**

**.**

**Me despido por ahora! Que viene el titan de mi padre y me mata! Cuídense!**


	9. Chapter 7

Hooooola mundoooo! Si, sigo viva, no morí y no me olvide que tenía una cuenta de fanfiction.

Anduve ocupada con un montón de temas y por fin me libre en las vacaciones. Este capítulo es especialmente de lo que pasa con Lenka.

_**Capítulo 7: **__Lenka y Oliver_

Puse el diario y el cráneo en su lugar para colocar la madera encima. Me levanté y me fui al baño. Ya dentro, unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Me apoyé en una pared abrazada a mis piernas.

—Papá... *snif* Len... —dije entre sollozos— ¿Donde...*snif* donde están? 

?:"Tal vez estén muertos"—escuche una voz. Al levantarme y mirar a todas direcciones me di cuenta de que en el espejo había un chico. Piel pálida, cabello alvino y ojos rojos, junto con ropa negra. 

Aun lo recuerdo. Siempre que tenía un problema este chico aparecía y me hablaba.  
>— ¿A qué te refieres esta vez?—dije fría. <p>

R (Reflejo):"Ohh... solo que no comprendo porque lloras por gente muerta" 

—Es mi familia. Y están perdidos, no muertos. 

R:"¿Acaso los viste con vida? Len fue electrocutado. Y ese viejo de Yohio... tal vez lo mataron y arrojaron su cuerpo a la basura" 

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo no creo que sea así! 

R:"¿Que no lo crees? Yo vivo dentro de ti, puedo saber lo que piensas y sientes, y una parte de tu alma cree esa posibilidad" 

— ¿Que vives dentro de mí? Entonces qué pasa si...— dije mientras tomaba una navaja que escondía en mis botas. 

R:"No... ¡No hagas algo como eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra!"—No le hice caso mientras apuntaba a mi estómago y levantaba la pequeña arma. 

De la nada se escuchó un sonido. Me detuve para poder captar que era y escuche el teléfono, dejando la navaja en el lavabo del baño. Seguí el sonido hasta llegar a la otra punta de la casa y lo encontré, escondido detrás de la biblioteca de papa. 

Lo tome para contestar y era Oliver. 

—"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?" 

— ¡Oliver! 

—"¿Lenka? ¡Qué bueno que alguien me conteste! Dime, ¿Cómo están ustedes allá? Llamé hace un rato y nadie me contesto..."-me quede quieta con el teléfono en mi mano —"Lenka... ¿Paso... algo?" 

—Ellos... ellos están...—fue lo único que logre decir antes de llorar. 

—"Lenka... escúchame voy para allá, cuando llegue me cuentas todo"—y colgó. Levante todo llevándolo a su lugar. Volví al baño y de nuevo tome la navaja. 

R:"¡¿Aun piensas hacerlo?!" 

—No hay otra opción... Mi padre... Len... Mi… madre, ellos estarán felices de verme— susurre forzando una sonrisa. 

R:"No... ¡NO! Piensa en... que ellos no te querrían ver morir—dijo poniendo una mano el espejo. Sin embargo yo no me detuve— ¡Piensa en lo que te dijo Oliver!— Ahora dio un suave golpe. Yo no quería escuchar sus palabras. — ¡PIENSA EN RINTO!— dijo dando un fuerte golpe con ambas manos. Yo me detuve. 

—Rinto...-pronuncie. 

R:"Si... piensa en lo que te dijo... ¡Piensa en que no puedes dejarlo así! ¡Que el espera volverte a ver!" 

—Creo que... nunca más nos encontraremos...—dije esta vez clavando el cuchillo en mi estómago. Vi como la sangre brotaba de mí. Caí mientras mi vista se nublaba. De la nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una cabellera rubia. —Oliver...— logre decir débilmente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

FIN LENKA POV 

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! Perdí de nuevo —gritaba Rinto lanzando el control lejos—Eres un ser sin compasión. 

— ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar—se defendía Nero. 

—Eres un torpe insensible—dijo el pequeño rubio. 

— ¡RINTOOOOOOOO!—grito Rin tirándosele encima— ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería que te fueras y no me di cuenta de lo que dije—grito la chica llorando— ¿Me perdonas? 

—Perdonada—dijo el otro abrazándola. 

—Awwwww... ¡súper cute!—dijo Miku desde el marco de la puerta. 

— ¡Me toca!—grito Len tomando el control que anteriormente había lanzado Rinto. 

OLIVER POV 

— ¡Lenka! ¡Ya llegue!— grite entrando. Nadie respondió— ¿Lenka? 

Camine por toda la casa. Al llegar cerca del baño escuche un golpe. Entre corriendo y la vi tirada con una herida en el estómago y una navaja en su mano. 

— Oliver...-la escuche decir débilmente. 

Me saque el saco azul que siempre tengo y lo use para detener la sangre. Busque algo el cajón debajo del lavabo y con un poco de alcohol le desinfecte la herida para después ponerle unas vendas. 

La cargue para llevarla al hospital. Sería un largo camino. Así que apenas pude llegar a la ciudad tome un taxi. Cuando llegue al hospital fui por el único que podría ayudarme con ella. 

— ¡IO!- lo llame cuando lo vi. Estaba tranquilamente tomando algo y me miro. 

— ¿Oliver? ¿Qué pasa?... Oh. — vio que cargaba a Lenka y dejo lo que estaba tomando— Esa es...— pronuncio— Sígueme— me dijo. Lo seguí como me ordeno y la deje en una camilla. Me dijo que saliera y me senté en la sala de espera. 

Solté un suspiro mientras miraba mis manos manchadas con sangre —Lenka... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— después de estar pensando un rato, me quede dormido. Hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro. 

—Oliver...—sentí que me sacudían—Oliver. — Yo me queje volviéndome a dormir— ¡Despierta Oliver!— me desperté al sentir un fuerte golpe. 

— ¡AAAGHH!—me queje cuando caí. ¿Pero quién...? 

—Ven a ver a Lenka—me dijo Io. Me levante un poco adolorido y camine hasta la habitación. —La anestesia pasara dentro de poco—me aviso saliendo del cuarto. 

La observé por unos minutos. No la veía dormir tan tranquila desde hace mucho. Vi que se movió y me acerque un poco más. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y note que eran azules. Yo la abrace fuertemente. 

—Me alegra que estés bien—le dije mientras aun la abrazaba. 

— ¿O-Oliver?—dijo suavemente— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que... paso?—dijo mientras me separaba de ella. 

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— ella negó con la cabeza — Te encontré en tu casa y te traje aquí. No comprendo porque paso. — le conté. Ella parecía confundida. —Dime que es lo último que recuerdas. 

—Recuerdo... Agh—puso sus manos en la cabeza— que papá nos estaba enseñando a mí y a Len... tácticas para... algo... Agh—de nuevo se agarró la cabeza— Eso es lo último que recuerdo— ¿Tanta memoria perdió? ¿No recuerda siquiera algo sobre porque se clavó la navaja? 

—Oliver... ven por favor— me llamo Io. Al salir de ahí el comenzó a hablar— Estuve revisándola y parece que Lenka perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada de lo que paso después de que Yohio le enseñara a matar. Y no existen señales de que vuelva. 

—Oh...—dije— pero esto... es bueno—el levantó una ceja— mi tío la obligo a asesinar. Ahora puede tener un nuevo comienzo. Ser alguien mejor. No tiene por qué ser una famosa asesina. No tiene que matar o robar para vivir. Déjame llevármela. 

—Veo que aun tienes ese complejo de bondad ante todos. — Suspiró —De acuerdo. Ven a buscarla mañana. Pero mi hermana debe aceptarla— saco su teléfono y se alejó por un rato.

Cuando volvió me hablo con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Cómo negarte algo? Ia dijo que si puedes llevarla. Que vendrá en un rato para tener su custodia. Eres un sobrino algo molesto—dijo despeinándome. 

Entre de nuevo en la habitación de hospital para avisarle a Lenka. 

— ¿Dónde están papá y mi hermano?-me dijo inocentemente. 

—Lenka... no es fácil decir esto...—le dije con tristeza ¿Cómo decirle a una niña que su familia está muerta? Vamos Oliver invéntate una excusa— hubo un ataque a tu casa. Unos asesinos por lo que entiendo. Mataron a Len y a tu padre. Cuando yo llegue tú aun seguías con vida entonces te traje. Pero no pude salvar a tu padre y a tu hermano. —No sé lo que paso realmente pero posiblemente es lo más cercano. Vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaba a llorar. 

— ¿Q-q-que hare ahora...?— la abrace para tranquilizarla. 

—Calma... mi madre y yo te cuidaremos. Ella tomara tu custodia. Nosotros seremos tu familia. —me abrazo llorando en mi pecho.

FIN OLIVER POV


End file.
